


Líf's Arrival

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [37]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Kirafonse, Other, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Hel defeated, Líf receives a new life.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997092
Kudos: 2





	Líf's Arrival

_I only want one future, only need one world, only need one answer, could this be it?_

The light faded from harshly bright to sunset, as he stood on the summoning dais and shock filled his being. Eyes swept the ruins around him as painfully familiar memories he struggled to lock away rose unbidden to the surface. He'd once been bound to Thórr, but somehow that binding was broken. He noticed the all too familiar figure with a white hooded coat, "Ah...it's you…" he said as he recognized the woman before him. The pain Alfonse felt was more than he could bear. Familiar yet different in ways he couldn't believe if he were inclined to wonder why _now_ of all times his old prayers were answered in such a frivolous manner as this.

He never thought that seeing her could bring him so much pain and regret. Her wide eyes regarded him and understanding filled her expression.

"Emofonse." She said quietly and he grimaced. It was fitting and he hated it, Chloey had a way with names like that. It was worse that he recalled the numerous shameful nicknames she'd used on him, various gods and generally no one was sacred to her, no name was off limits. Though seeing her expression shift to a soft look of concern was too much. He couldn't bear seeing _that_ expression. Anything but that!

~*~

He really couldn't tell what she was intending, putting him on a team with Grima and Veronica, the healer. Morgan stood near him as he used his blade and fought near him at all times, Grima having been told to push Morgan into range of Alfonse at all times. It was clear Chloey knew full well what his blade was for, obviously she intended it to help Morgan, though how was a mystery.

"Emofonse!" Chloey called directing him to enemies and he simply fought as he'd always fought. Whatever she was planning it had to be specific to him.

It was only post battle that she came to him, grinning, "Great work Emofonse, I'm glad we have you as well. It made things a lot easier for us."

He frowned, and sat in silence as she prattled on about various heroes he could work with to put them into vantage or desperation range. It all went above his head and he simply nodded, it was easier that way. No point in asking what she meant-

"Alfonse." Chloey's voice was stern, "You don't get it do you?"

He froze, "I am Líf-"

She shook her head, "Al…" pain shot through him, he remembered well what _that_ tone meant and he flinched as a gentle hand reached up and pushed his hair back, "I know you've been through a lot, but...it's okay. You don't have to be sad any more."

Her hand was warm on his deathly cold skin and he nearly lost it. He tried to deny it, but the look she gave him from under her hood was telling and he could have wound the clock back, to a time long lost to him.

He didn't like his mind being intruded with those memories. They were painful enough.

Yet she stood there, hand on his forehead, eyes seemingly looking into his.

"I know you've been through a lot Al, so please, take the time you need, okay?"

Her voice was soft and that was when he realised that she'd said the same thing to Grima a lifetime ago.

~*~

With his arrival to Askr, Alfonse found himself at a loss. The others rightly called him Líf, that was who he was now, but...the Summoner's nickname of Emofonse stuck in irritating fashion. She always called him Emofonse, but dealt with Hel, his former master and had summoned him into Askr. She said it was by chance but Alfonse didn't believe that for a second. She'd deliberately called upon him, and Briedablik had responded to her request.

However as he walked the halls of Askr Castle, he found himself feeling…

Hope.

He noticed that Chloey was every bit the busy body she’d always been. Calling heroes to learn skills, refine weapons give them special seals to help them. Yet here…

Was he really in a place where Hel lost?!

He had not realised Chloey called out to him, but she was surprisingly cheerful for one who spent her time being furious at the antics of some of the heroes.

"Hey Emofonse, I need your help."

_"Alfonse, I need you." Chloey had said, gripping his arm as she weakened from trying to fight off Hel, the wounds clearly killing her, eyes hollow and her body barely…_

"Al." Her voice was soft as she gently held his hand in her own. Again the understanding in her eyes shook him,

"Hel… killed you, ending your life." He said gripping the warm hand in his own,

"The other me, right?" She asked calmly and he nodded, "Oh, Al." She said with a sigh, "It'll be alright, I'm here, and no matter what happens, I'll always be here."

He blinked and lowered his head until it was touching her shoulder. He knew it wasn't the same, that she wasn't the same but in that moment it didn't matter. _He needed his Summoner’s comfort_.

Alfonse wasn't one to show his emotions on his sleeve, but he'd long since resigned himself to the fact that she was the shoulder he could cry on. Albeit very discreetly. He followed at a distance but she still treated him warmly, a warmth he didn't deserve.

"Al." The fact she called them both was...disconcerting, Alfonse had turned on instinct and she'd grinned, "Both of you." The summoner said calmly, and he realised what she had in hand. _He knew that object far, far too well_ and he frowned. She grinned, "I figured you need this, so-"

_Alfonse had frowned, "Summoner?" He asked uncertain,_

_"It's no problem Al, make good use of this skill as you can okay."_

_"But-"_

_"Al." Her hands were on her hips, "Don't be prickly, there is plenty you can learn from after all." She'd smiled at him and then pat his head, "Okay Kiddo."_

"Emofonse." Her voice was soft and he jolted, "I'm not sure if you had this skill already, so-"

Alfonse sighed, "Always the same." He muttered softly and he felt embarrassment strike, "Forget it." He said quickly. Though he knew by the look in her eyes that was an impossible ask. She was _his_ summoner after all.


End file.
